


An Artificial Strawberry

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm sorry!, M/M, i hate fudge, i just wanted a sad percy, might not be continued.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley thought that he’s was being promoted because of his hard work, but when something terrible happens with his new boss the only place he wants is to be is back home in his mother’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artificial Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... this is what happens when boredom gets to you...

Percy Weasley, previous head boy, prefect, and Barty Crouch’s personal assistant, was in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes trying to get a wizards signature. There was an upcoming trial in which a young boy recently leveled a building. The kid had taken one of his parent’s wands and thought that there should be a light show. He personally thought that the parents should have kept a closer eye on the kid or at least kept their wand out of reach.

Percy sighed. The wizard that he need to see was on vacation ( _wouldn’t blame him, I would want to be too if there was so much work piling up_ He thought) and would not answer any of his owls.

As Percy turned around a memo flew past his head with a swish and turned back around so he could catch it. The fiery red haired boy unfolded the paper and read:

_Weasley, I require your presence up in my office._

_-CF_

Now don’t get Percy wrong he _loves _ being Fudge’s personal assistant, but the man just kept making him run errand after errand until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Percy only wished that he would be allowed in on the juicy stuff in the ministry.

The lift opened, he said where he wanted to go, and soon he was on his way to fudge. The doors opened a couple times on the way up to let on a couple of witches and wizards and loads of more memos. Soon the other people left and the lights above him where blocked by the fluttering papers. _Cornelius Fudge’s Office._ The ex-prefect walked down the brightly lit hallway. The walls were painted a lime green and had paintings of previous ministers talking animatedly to each other, not taking any notice to the red head.

“Mr. Fudge?” He knocked curtly on the door and fixed his posture so he could radiate confidence.

“Come in, come in.”

Percy opened the door and watched his boss try to clear a stack of papers from his desk. He was moving about his office rather quickly moving things off of his desk and filing them away. Percy waited patiently for Fudge to acknowledge him.

Finally the minister calmed himself and retook his seat behind his desk.

“Ahh…quite hectic out there isn’t it. Personally I never thought that I would ever see, let alone deal with, so much paperwork as minister.” He let himself slouch in his chair a little (Percy thought that was unbecoming of someone with as high of a status as he had, even Mr. Crouch always kept his posture.)

“You said you needed me?”

“Well… not exactly _need_ … You know the work has been turning into mountains lately and you have been working so well… I thought that maybe I could reward you”

The only words Percy picked up were _‘reward you’._ Not once has Fudge sought to tell him what a good job he was doing, he didn’t even know that he was watching him.

Fudge stood and slowly rounded his desk. He walked until he was in front of Percy-who was still in shock that fudge had been watching him.

“Here, let me take those for you…” He took the rolled up parchment, inkwell, and nicely pointed quill from his warm pale hands. He sat them on a nearby table and came back to stand in front of Percy.

Before Percy could get a steady grip on reality fudge had taken his chin and forced it up. His lips were met forcefully with the ministers’. Percy froze not expecting this. He tried pulling away only for Fudge’s grip on his chin to tighten and for his right wrist to be grabbed. He was spun around and pushed against the semi-cleared desk. Percy turned his head to the side finally breaking the connection. He breathed quickly and felt his heart bet lodged in his throat.

“S-stop! Stop!” He gasps as he felt Cornelius grabbed at his concealed sex, squeezing and groping until it was hard.

“Stop? Come now my little red head I know how stressed you must be with all of this work to do. Why don’t we let of some steam hmm?”

“No! No! Get off of me HELP!” He put his free hand on fudges chest try to push him away, but the older man was much heavier then him.

Cornelius took his free hand and grabbed the one pushing on his chest. He raised both of Percy’s hands above his head, he picked up his wand from the side of the desk and whispered, “ _L_ _ignum_ _Unum_ ” with the wand pointed at Percy’s wrists. Fudge let his hands go and Percy, thinking it was the best moment to run tried to move only to find his arms would not move.

“If you don’t be quiet I’ll have to put a silencing charm on you and that wouldn’t be any fun.”

“P-please let me go. I promise I-I won’t tell anyone! Please!” Tears started rolling down Percy’s face. He watched fudge give him a fake smile of sympathy before he went around the desk and opened a drawer.

“I’ve been saving this for you honey. Here, Smell it.” Fudge circled back and uncapped a small vial filled with a thick pink substance, “I found it at a shop in Germany, it reminded me of you and how you always smell like Strawberries.” He dropped a little of the oil on his thumb and slowly wiped it on the skin above his lips and under his nose. Every time he breathed he would take a gulp of disgusting artificial strawberry.

Fudge sat the vial down and started pawing at Percy’s clothes. Once again, with more determination, Percy tried to fight off Cornelius by kicking and twisting his body away from the older man’s wandering hands. Cornelius started getting annoyed at the red heads antics so he grabbed his wand and stood back. Percy looked up for a split second when he felt a blinding hot searing pain all over his body. He stopped hoping for everything to go away.

“Now look at what you made me do…” fudge said in a soft fake caring voice, “I hurts me to see you in pain… don’t make me do it again.”

Percy decided that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this. It was hopeless. Cornelius continued the task removing Percy’s and his clothes. As soon as they were both naked he grabbed the vial and lifted Percy’s hips so his legs would wrap around Cornelius’ waist. He coated his fingers and Dick with the strong liquid and readied the first finger.

He traced the edge of the puckered entrance and pushed. The tears flowed in rivers down Percy’s face, he let out a choked sob at the foreign feeling. He didn’t want to focus on the figure penetrating him or the soothing circled motion on his back, instead he tried to concentrate on the terrible smell under his nose. _Strawberries. Strawberries. Strawberries._ A second finger. _Strawberries. Straw-._ The fingers scissored, and another joined them. Percy gritted his teeth. He wanted only to think of strawberries.

The figures left and were replaced with something a lot larger. The minister pushed forward groaning as the head of his Dick breached the hole.

“Honey… you’re s-so tight… ngh…did you forget to tell me something?” _Strawberries. Strawberries. Strawberries._ “You’re a virgin… a beauty that I get all to myself.”

Fudge, with one hard thrust, fully sheathed himself in the tight heat. There was an ear splitting shriek that filled his office. Percy kept as still as he possibly could which was hard because of the sobs wracking his frame. _StrawberriesStarawberriesStrawberriesPainStrawberriesStrawberriesPainPain. Pain._

Cornelius set a hard and rough pace, not thinking of Percy’s poor entrance. The ripping of his insides was all Percy could feel. He could feel the blood pouring out of him. _It’ll never_ _end. Never. Never. Never._

Fudge buried himself deep inside Percy. His grip on Percy’s hips tightened painfully as he came inside him. When the minister collected his breath he looked at Percy’s half-hard member and took it in his hand. Percy jumped and the sudden contact and moaned.

“See I know you like it…” He slipped his hand up and down the hardening flesh. Occasionally swiping his thumb over the weeping head. The sounds Percy produced were a mix between sobbing and moaning. He felt dirty. Dirty because of this man giving him pleasure. Yet he couldn’t stop that familiar knot in his stomach to appear and he couldn’t stop himself from cumming. It felt like Fudge was trying to milk every last drop of his seed out of him. The over-sensitive organ starting to hurt.

Fudge pulled out of the younger boy and watched his seed flow and fall to the ground. He picked up his wand and casted a cleaning charm on himself, the floor, and Percy. He undid the spell on Percy’s arms and watched the red head fall to the floor and curl in on himself sobbing.

“Come on honey… why don’t you get dressed and take the rest of the weak off hmmm?” He tossed Percy’s clothes at him. He then redressed himself and sat in the chair behind his desk.

Percy stood on shaking legs, pulled on his clothes, and walked towards the door. When he walked out of the room and closed the door he turned and ran as fast as he could down the hall to the lift. As he got on he heard Mr. Fudge’s hysterical laughter.

He got off the lift and found his cubicle. He got his bag and shoved his reports inside. He needed someone. Anyone. He just wanted to get away. He wanted to go home.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with their children, Harry, and Hermione all turned at the large black owl that had just landed on the wooden window in the kitchen. Molly stood and walked over to the owl and gave it some leftover food as a treat. She took the letter from its brown legs.

“Arthur, can you come in here?”

Mr. Weasley stood from his plush orange armchair and went to look over his wife’s shoulder. The kids could only hear hushed whispers and Mrs. Weasley’s voice hitching. Her eyes were starting to water and she was frantically trying to find some parchment and a quill.

“Oh! I knew I should have bought more ink while it was on sale…oh my poor baby all alone and doesn’t even have a full meal.”

“Just tell him to come by floo.”

“If I could find some ink I will!”

Both of them were now digging through drawers. Fred and George stood and were now eyeing the bird and letter that came with it. Fred walked over to the doorway and watched his parents while George took his wand.

 _“Accio”_ The letter flew to his outstretched hand. Bill rolled his eyes at their antics and moved to huddle where everyone else was waiting for George to read the letter to them.

The twins walked over and sat with them.

George read:

 

_Mom and Dad,_

_I am so sorry for the way I was acting and what I said._

_I need to talk to you. It’s urgent._

_I can’t tell you all I want to in a letter so I’ll wait for your response and maybe I could come by?_

_I have to go._

_Love,_

_Percy_

“It’s about time he apologized, he was acting like a real butt.” Ginny said.

The twins looked puzzled at Percy’s letter, “Why does he want to talk to mom and dad?”

“And why did he apologize. That’s not like him.”

“GEORGE! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! WAS IT ADDRESSED TO YOU? NO!!”

Mrs. Weasley snatched away the letter in a fury. She went off on the twins and told them to go to their room for touching what was obviously not theirs. She walked them up and when she was halfway down the stairs she turned around and walked back up.

From down stairs the other children heard Mrs. Weasley confiscating the twins wands and telling them that if they apparated they would be tomorrow night’s dinner.

“But mom-“

“That would be cannibalism!”

“YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!”

She stomped down the steps muttering under her breath. She walk to the others.

“Now when Percy comes home I – I do NOT want anyone bother him or –or – or their will be consequences.” Her face was a lovely shade of red now. She went to go rejoin her husband- who by now had found some ink.

“Those two need to learn to keep their nose out of things!”

“Molly. Molly, it’s alright they were bound to find out. Here.”

He handed her the supplies.

 

_Percy,_

_Honey you come home whenever you like. Sooner the better._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

They tied the note to the bird’s leg, gave it some more treats and let it go. Mr. Weasley came over to the children. He looked out the window at the retreating sun.

“Alright everyone, let’s get to bed.”

Mrs. Weasley woke with a start to the sound of wheezing and coughing downstairs.

“Author…Author!” She whispered, “I think there’s someone downstairs.”

Mr. Weasley groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. Mrs. Weasley grabbed her own wand and followed her husband slowly down the stairs.

“Dad?”

Mr. Weasley jumped still half asleep. His wife ran out from behind him.

“Oh Darling! You gave us quite the scare. What are you doing here so early in the morning? Oh that doesn’t matter… Are you hungry? Let me make you something to eat. Get out of those dirty clothes and I’ll have something whipped up Hmmm?”

“Mom, mom I’m fine just a little tired and I’m sure you are too.” Percy sounded a little distant, but Mrs. Weasley wrote it off as exhaustion.

“Oh Percy we missed you. We’re sorry things got so-”

“No mom it’s my fault. I’m so stubborn” He forced a smile which put more emphasis on his puffy red eyes.

“Alright then we’re all sorry. Let’s get some sleep now, yeah?” Mr. Weasley yawned and started back up the stairs.

“Mom… please we need to talk…”

And they did. Molly Weasley made them coffee and they sat there on the rust colored couch.

He explained everything. Molly’s mood went from calm to outright fury.


End file.
